memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tricorder
Canon? Could we sort this out for canon info and add references? -- Redge 02:38, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::A tricorder is a sophisticated analytical handheld device used by Starfleet, incorporating onboard EM sensor clusters, multi-channel communications assemblies and multiple databank modules. Encompassing visual displays and standard graphic touch pad interface it provides easy means for on the spot archive retrieval; the recording of away mission events, and constant scientific measurements, whether biological, geographical or meteorological. :Sorted. All canon stuff, just not actual dialogue references - all from the prop itself and what it 'does'. References are virtually impossible, because the information is so concise and is from at least a dozen different episodes. As an opening paragraph for a more detailed article, it is perfect. Now, the article just needs expansion. I'm putting the paragraph back. -- Michael Warren 02:58, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) I think we could make an entire =section=, just to contain the many ways a tricorder can be retrofitted to give a certain signal, communicate, sen out energy/particles, etc.. Just one thing though: I don't have problems with anything in that paragraph, except the onboard EM sensors. Who came up with that and why? -- Redge 14:40, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) :EM sensors are simple - tricorder picks up heat (infrared) readings, communications/interface signals (radio/subspace/etc.), takes video images (visible light), etc. All those are based in EM emissions. -- Michael Warren 14:50, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) OK, I'll buy that. Another thing missing in this article IMO is the medical tricorder. Should we list it here, or put it under it's own title? -- Redge 00:16, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) Photos I don't think the differences between the TNG Season 1 prop and the later TNG year variants warrant separate pictures on this page, as it's growing kind of cluttered. Also, the illustrations from the Star Trek Encyclopediae represent possible Pocket Books copyright violation -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :Well, we can probably get rid of the season one picture then. I still want to keep the Voyager edition since it has quite a few differences from the TNG one. I'll try to clean up the images by putting them into a table. Those images aren't from the Encyclopedia, but from the Fact Files/Magazine. Still a copyright vio, though. I'd rather have a screencap anyway. -- SmokeDetector47 02:34, 24 Dec 2004 (CET) Gallery This pages format is mind-numbing. Can we change it to standard pic-per-section format? Any objections? - AJ Halliwell 21:57, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Dominion tricorder In the DS9 episode , there is a scene where Weyoun is listening on the floor and his Jem'Hadar guards are using a device to scan. Could that device be included here? Tough Little Ship 11:42, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) Real-life tricorder Wow, thats pretty cool. I bet everyone wants one of those... :-) Just goes to show that the ideas of Star Trek were really well thought out, and now the devices are becoming real. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:17, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Split up I think this page needs to be split up a lot. Here is my suggested "Tricorder tree": * Tricorder (talks about tricorders in general) [[Medical tricorder] (talks about tricorders for medical purposes in general), oh and Psycho-tricorder, and whatever other "type"]--Tim Thomason 05:11, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ** Starfleet tricorder (info on "unnamed" tricorders, such as the TOS and TOS films and Nemesis scanners, and tricorder "evolution" can be placed here, with minor paragraphs on "named" tricorders) *** TR-560 Tricorder VI (the tricorder seen in TNG Seasons 1-2) *** TR-580 Tricorder VII (the tricorder seen in TNG Seasons 3-7/DS9 Seasons 1-3/VOY Season 1) *** TR-590 Tricorder X (the tricorder seen in DS9 Seasons 4-7/VOY Seasons 2-7/TNG films) *** TR-890 Tricorder XV (the tricorder seen in the 29th century in ) ** Klingon/Romulan/Vulcan (about Klingon/Romulan/Vulcan tricorders/scanners, whatever they were called in the scripts) Of course, we should add more items about their appearances and so on, like on the similar scanner page.--Tim Thomason 02:04, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :You might also be able to do the same for medical tricorder. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 04:48, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Kinda, although the medical/psycho tricorders are usually just a version of the tricorder type. So while Medical tricorder would be about medical tricorders in general, it would have links to the appropriate sections under Starfleet tricorder, TR-560, etc.--Tim Thomason 05:11, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Another Real Tricorder? What you guys think about adding a reference to this device as it has been dubbed by the press as (another) real life Tricorder? Original Articles: *A New Concept for Medical Imaging Centered on Cellular Phone Technology *Real Trekkie Tricorder Invented --PJonDevelopment 09:25, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Yet Another Real Tricorder? Yet another tricorder http://www.gatech.edu/newsroom/release.html?id=1886 http://www.insidetech.com/news/2145-georgia-tech-creates-tricorder-scanner-technology Rabidnerd 14:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Real world Is the recent addition about "real tricorders" in the real world appropriate?--31dot 18:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it worth to put in X Prize Tricorder competition into this page? I recently found this, the X Prize Foundation has called for an competition to build a real life tricorder, as medical decice. Tricorder competition :I read that as well. Since there is a connection to Star Trek (unlike PADDs and iPhones/iPads) it could probably be somewhere on this site, although I don't know if it should be in this article or on the Pop Culture page, or even its own page.--31dot 20:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) In the News section? Just a link and a short text :You could start with that, if you wanted. If others feel it should go elsewhere or be otherwise changed, they will say so.--31dot 20:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Range After an amount of time watching away missions and the usages of Tricorders. So I've come to this question. How large is the range of Tricorders? 8 hectometers? 1km? 2km? Anyone? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 20:40, February 26, 2016 (UTC)